The Shared Instrumentation Core has been supported by the PPG from its inception and includes the following laboratories: Molecular Biology Laboratory-Oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing Protein Chemistry Laboratory-Synthesis, purification, analysis, and post-synthesis modification of peptides Flow Cytometry Laboratory-Fluorescence-based cell sorting and analysis Biophysics Laboratory-Biomolecular interaction analysis, spectrofluorometry, and fluorescence analysis.